


Scales of Time

by wolfram



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, NSFW, homesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfram/pseuds/wolfram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi Pyrope <3 Dave Strider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales of Time

“Dave…DAVE! Where am I? What’s happening?” Terezi cried into the darkness that haunted her. She was lost. She stifled her screams and clutched at the floor for her cane whilst trying to ascertain where she was. Her almost serpentine tongue flickered out to taste the air. Pyrope could taste the vivid, familiar scent of her human friend play across her tongue and she sighed with relief.  
“I thought…” Terezi sobbed “I thought you’d left me behind…” and flung herself deep into Dave’s awaiting embrace.  
“You think I’d do that Tez? Come on, guys gotta have more class than that to hang out with a chick as sweet as you.” He whispered calmly into her ear and stroked her horns as she began to shudder and cry into his shirt.  
“Come on, let’s get out of this shitty labyrinth!” Dave encouraged Terezi and placed his shades over her eyes.  
She almost fainted with joy as she realised what he’d done. Strider led her by the hand then, never once faltering in his gentle grip around her wrist. She hadn’t felt this confident or safe since she lost her sight. She allowed herself to be gently propelled along thin corridors and across small bridges until they finally reached the outdoors.  
Terezi tasted the sun’s rays and smiled sadly to herself as she realised that Dave would never love her. He was the cool guy. Everyone loved him; even Karkat had begun to relax around him after their countless fallings out on the meteor. Why would Dave Strider, Knight of Time, have flushed feelings for Terezi Pyrope, the short blind girl who plays with stuffed animals?  
She stopped. She could swear something was pressing against her face. As she opened her mouth to taste the air she could only feel Dave’s tongue tentatively nudging hers.  
“Argghwffbll…” Terezi stammered as she pulled away. “Wh-what are you doing Mr. Strider? Taking a young lady by surprise is a prosecutable offence!”  
“Oh…Sorry. I kinda thought that was what you wanted…god damn it girl why you gotta leave a bro hangin’? Took me at least half of the journey out of that place to work up the cour-“ he was cut off as Terezi tore off her shirt and leapt on top of him. Dave smiled and wrapped his arms around the small of her back, pulling her into a full, open-mouthed kiss. She responded with passion licking all over his face and moaning gently. Soon enough their clothes were scattered far across the meadow outside the entrance to the maze and Terezi was sitting contentedly on Dave’s chest.  
“Well Mr. Strider, time for your punishment. It’s going to be long and painful so unfortunately it won’t be the gallows for yo-eeeeep!” she yelped as Dave pushed into her whilst rearranging the shades resting askew on her nose with one hand.


End file.
